Aircraft are subjected to various aerodynamic and operational forces during operation. For example, the aerodynamic forces involved during operation of a rotorcraft may include thrust, drag, lift, and weight. In certain circumstances, aerodynamic and operational forces may increase the structural load on components of an aircraft and may also cause vibration. Excessive loads and vibration during operation of an aircraft (e.g., tail loads and vibration) are undesirable and potentially harmful to the aircraft, as they can negatively impact the structural integrity, mechanical integrity, and performance of the aircraft. For example, loads and vibration can cause components of an aircraft to bend and may reduce the structural integrity and fatigue life of the aircraft. Moreover, vibration is undesirable to passengers of an aircraft, as vibration may cause the aircraft to shake and/or produce loud noise, which may negatively impact the comfort of the passengers.